


Drowning in my memories of you and I

by Geritashipper123



Series: Iwatobi-Gem fics [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nagisa helps, a bit more PG-13, gem au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geritashipper123/pseuds/Geritashipper123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pain. Unbearable pain.</p><p>its also known as guilt</p><p> </p><p>Or,<br/>haruka is alone and sad and he decides to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning in my memories of you and I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tobio112](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobio112/gifts).



> This one kinda breaks the canon a bit. SORRY DAPH

Haruka was fuming. 

How dare rin do this? How dare he?

Rin had conceived Maromi to fuse with him a bunch of times under false pretenses, and when Maromi had found out they had split apart. (Thank god Nagisa wasn't there) 

Him and Makoto had been fighting. Actually fighting. They never fought! But they stood and argued, right there on the battlefield. They both are mad at rin and they both were mad at one another and no one had noticed the homeworld gem behind them-

And now Makoto had poofed. 

His gem was on a pillow at home, waiting for Makoto to recover. 

What bugged Haruka was that they had never gotten to make up.

Makoto had never been mad at him before, ever. and now Haruka couldn't even apologize. 

So now he was at some ridiculous bar in iwatobi, sipping water in a corner. 

With a sigh, he let himself do something he didn't do very often. 

He let himself remember

 

~~~

 

~homeworld, Many many years ago~

Haruka had been working, planning strategies for the next attack when one of the academy people came in. 

Was that a chrysolite behind him? 

“Commander blue diamond Haruka sir?” The man said, man said, bowing “I apologize for the interruption.”

“What is it?” Haruka asked, eyeing the chrysolite. What was it doing here?

“This is chrysolite 346,” the man said “he will be serving under your command”

Haruka stared.

That was impossible chrysolites weren't soldiers. They couldn't fight. They were weak and stupid, they weren't good for anything. 

… Right?

“It will be an honor to serve you.” Said chrysolite 346 “commander haruka”

Haruka felt angry. 

 

~~~

 

~homeworld, months later~

Haruka had not been easy on chrysolite 346.

He had either given him low level tasks, like cleaning detail or sorting. Or he’d given him impossible tasks.

But it didn't matter what Haruka did, that damn chrysolite didn't complain!

He didn't give up, he did what was asked, he even completed things he shouldn't have been able to do. 

It made Haruka so mad. That chrysolite mad him mad. Just looking at him gave him a tightness in his chest. 

Damn him. 

Haruka sighed and turned back to the soldiers he had fighting. He was overseeing training today. 

And then, a blade was at his neck. 

“Hello,” said a slithery voice in his ear “commander.” His attacker hissed. Everyone else stopped, it suddenly hit Haruka what was happening.

This was a coup. This was a mutiny. 

This was planned, and his whole command was turning on him. 

“So here's the deal” the gem hissed “you don't deserve to be commander. So we're going to kill you. In the ring.” Haruka was shoved into the middle of the ring, immediately he summoned his weapon. 

But so did everyone else. 

Haruka was surrounded. 

He swallowed. This could end badly. 

Suddenly, there was a flutter of wings, and Haruka saw rose petals. 

The guy closest to Haruka got kicked in the head as chrysolite 346 landed on him

He went down, and the chrysolite looked up at him “commander” he said “I have your back.” 

Haruka felt a strange feeling. 

And he nodded.

The battle was long and hard, but soon all the gems were poofed and bubbled. 

And then the chrysolite shoved him. 

Haruka turned just in time to see one of the traitors punch the boy square in the back.

The chrysolite’s reaction was immediate, swinging around and kicking him in the face. 

His gem was cracked. 

The chrysolite sunk to his knees, coughing. He had taken quite a beating.

Before Haruka knew what he was doing, he was kneeling next to the boy, helping him lay down.

“Your hurt.” Haruka said, stating the obvious “why did you help me? I've been nothing but cruel to you.” 

“Because” responded the chrysolite “your command is my only chance.” 

Haruka had no response to that. Well, except 

“What's your name?” He found himself asking. He didn't know why, he was perfectly fine with calling the boy (that was really what he was, a boy) chrysolite 346. “You do have one right?” Haruka added lamely 

“Makoto” the boy responded. “My name is Makoto.” And then his gem poofed.

For the first time in a while, Haruka felt compassion.

 

~~~

 

~homeworld, weeks later~

Makoto was healing nicely. And he and Haruka had become…

Friends? Was that the right word? 

But right now, Haruka was curious. 

“Makoto” he asked one day “in the fight, you never summoned a weapon. Why?” He asked 

Makoto blinked at him “ah… I thought you didn't notice.” 

“Well I did” Haruka prompted again “so?”

Makoto blushed. 

‘Cute’ Haruka thought, then he cursed himself mentally, not knowing why he thought that “answer the question” he said 

“I dont… Know how.” Makoto mumbled “I… I never learned.”

Well that was just unacceptable. 

Without a weapon, Makoto wouldn't survive. Had no one ever bothered to teach him? 

Haruka stood him up, and he told him he was going to teach him.

Hours later, Makoto could easily summon a bow. 

There was a blue flower on it, and Haruka felt honored.

 

~~~

 

~homeworld, several centuries later~

Makoto was scared. 

Haruka could tell, he had become so close to him he just knew.

There was also the undeniable crush Haruka had on him, that helped with the closeness.

What, he couldn't help it. Makoto had grown sexier. And cuter. All at once. He protected Haruka with his life. Makoto had become his closest ally, and his closest friend. 

So the fact that he was scared, that kisumi had made him scared, was upsetting. 

Kisumi had killed yellow diamond. 

Sure he broke a law, but he didn't deserve execution… 

“Makoto” Haruka finally said “tell me what's wrong?” 

“... Nothing” Makoto tried to lie. But Makoto couldn't lie. Makoto’s left hand twitched when he lied. 

“Don't lie” Haruka said. “What's wrong.”

“It's stupid” Makoto said “it's really stupid.”

“Tell me anyway” Haruka said “consider it an order” Makoto rarely needed orders anymore, but damn it he never let anyone help him.

“... I'm scared” he said “that kisumi will hurt you next” 

Well then.

“And why” Haruka asked “are you afraid of that?” 

“...” Makoto looked down “you’ll be mad.” 

“Makoto.” Haruka pressed. He was a little nervous himself. He had his suspicions about makotos feelings, but he wasn't sure- 

“... Because I care about you” Makoto mumbled. “So much…” 

And that was all Haruka needed to hear. 

“Come here” Haruka said stiffly. 

Makoto swallowed and came over, eyes squeezed shut, preparing for a punch or strike of some kind.

Instead, Haruka cupped his face gently, pressing his lips to makotos.

Makoto gasped before kissing back.

It was the beginning of a perfect relationship. And that night as they started in haruka's room and finished between Haruka’s sheets, they both knew this was forever. 

Haruka felt happy.

 

~~~

 

~Many centuries later, earth. Present day.~

Haruka was crying now. 

Makoto, his Makoto. 

He closed his eyes to cry and compose himself.

He saw gorgeous green eyes, the one smile meant only for him, rugged brown hair, glorious skin and body. He felt warm hands and soft lips and-

Haruka let out a sob. 

His Makoto.

His Makoto was hurt. Someone hurt his Makoto. 

His Makoto who might not even want to be his. 

“Excuse me?”

Haruka’s eyes snapped open. 

Nagisa was there. 

Haruka silently thanked God his hoodie covered his gem. 

Also, why was Nagisa in a bar?

“I'm sorry, I know I'm not supposed to be in here but you looked sad through the window.” Nagisa said “I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Half of Haruka wanted to hug him, the other half wanted to scold because doors he know how awful drunk humans are? 

“So are you okay?”

Haruka debated what to do. 

“Fine” he said. Lying would work. Surely. 

“You don't seem fine” Nagisa pressed. Damn him for teaching Nagisa how to spot a lie. 

“I… I had a fight.” He said “with my friend. And I want him to forgive me. I’d say sorry, but they're not talking to me” haruka said. Not a lie, just not the full truth 

“Well, my papa always says that actions speak louder than words.” Nagisa said “have you tried that?”

Actions huh? Well Makoto and Haruka always were big actors. 

Haruka nodded once “thank you.” And then, he got up and ran out of the bar. 

He needed to go back home. Not just to the house, but to his home. 

His Makoto.

 

~~~

 

Haruka ran right past rin and Sousuke, although they seemed to busy eating each others faces to notice him. He went into him and makoto's room-

Makoto’s gem was glowing. 

Haruka stood by the door, watching as his lover reformed. 

Makoto groaned softly, blinking open his eyes. He stared back.

Silence.

“Haruka” Makoto finally said “Haruka I-” 

“MAKOTO!” Haruka tacked him to the ground. “WAH! Haru-” 

And then Haruka was kissing him. 

Actions speak louder than words after all, right? 

When they pulled away, Makoto tried again “haru I-” 

“Don't you dare” Haruka interrupted “don't you dare say you're leaving! You… You can't leave me! I won't let you!” Haruka cried, tears running down his face

Makoto’s eyes widened “oh haru-chan!” He hugged him “haru that's what you thought? No, no haru I'm never leaving. I'm never leaving you remember?” He hugged him tightly, his own tears spilling onto harukas hair “never ever.”

“Promise?” Haruka asked “promise” 

“Good.” Haruka said. He sat back up “you are not allowed to leave me. Or die. That's an order!” Haruka said. Makoto smiled at him “yes commander” he half purred. 

 

Haruka kissed him again, hard.

He knew they would make more memories, together.

Forever and ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I take back what i said earlier. this mosnter is the longest.


End file.
